Total Eclipse of the Heart
Versions Bonnie Tyler and Rory Dodd on Faster Than the Speed of Night Nicki French did a dance version. Kareen Antonn did a French version entitled "Si Demain (Turn Around)." Bonnie Tyler and Peter Brocklehurst on For You Bonnie Tyler on Wings Bonnie Tyler and Lucy Lawless on the TV show Celebrity Duets Westlife on The Love Album Jeremy Jordan in Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Tyce Green & Karine Hannah at Steinman Stripped: A Musical Tribute Similar Songs This song shares musical and lyrical elements with "Totale Finternis." It also shares some musical and lyrical elements ("turn around, bright eyes") with "Come in the Night." Lyrics Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry Turn around Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes Turn around, bright eyes Every now and then I fall apart Turn around, bright eyes Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Turn around, bright eyes Turn around, bright eyes Turn around Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be Turn around Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am Turn around Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you Turn around Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing that I just wouldn't do Turn around, bright eyes Every now and then I fall apart Turn around, bright eyes Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart External Links Bonnie Tyler music video Category:Songs